Eclipse
by Rebel-Angel6
Summary: Grey Griffin Series Max Sumner, prince of light, is forced to wed the evil Shadow King Oberon to stop a war. slash, eventual mpreg, Rating has gone up!
1. Chapter 1

Eclipse

Summary: (Grey Griffin series) Maximillian Sumner, human Prince of Light and Sun, is forced to wed Oberon The Shadow King, by his parents to stop the war and bring peace to Avalon. Can Max melt the black icy heart of the Evil King of Nightmares and Darkness? slash, eventual mpreg

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Susan Cooper's works or characters, except for ones that AREN'T written by her!

Chapter 1 Storm of the Sun

'' What?!'' Max exclaimed. '' ME. Marrying HIM?!'' Queen Annika frowned and his father sighed.

'' Max... I know you don't want to do this, but it's for the good of your country. Besides, I really don't think King Oberon is as bad as rumor says,'' The King said reassuring his skeptical son.

Max sighed and pursed his rosy lips. He knew it was for the best, but he had heard so many inhuman things about him. Anyone who had committed a crime in his territory were sentenced to death and torture.

It was said that when he was a mere child, and his maid had accidently cut his favorite shirt, he came into her room in the middle of the night and cut off most of her face with a knife. And another rumor was that when the servant accidently spilled wine on him, Oberon had stabbed him in the stomach with a fork and then smashed his glass goblet against his head.

'' Besides...'' Queen Annika began with a slight smirk of her ruby lips. '' I heard he was more beautiful than any immortal in all of Avalon. Oh, think of how lovely your children would be... I am still so surprised he had agreed to our bargain.

Oberon is immortal and he had supposedly perfered immortal brides, such as Titania. It's a wonder why they divorced. They seemed so perfect.''

'' But mother, what if the rumors ARE true. Oh, they are so awful!'' Max whined, crossing his arms defiantly.

The King raised an eyebrow, '' Oberon's evil IS as high as the heaven itself, but he will not harm you or your people.''

'' But he is fiercely strong, beautiful, and perhaps romantic. Moonlit Serenades, passion filled nights... Oooooohh! I cannot wait until you become pregnant with his heirs, I will be a grandmother! And you will be the bride of a powerful King!'' Annika gushed with stars in her eyes. Her son rolled his eyes.

'' She is having way too much fun with this...'' the King muttered to himself.

Max inwardly cringed. He couldn't imagine himself carrying any of his babies inside his body. There would be no doubt that he'll want heirs. Maximillian III sighed again and ran a slender hand through his corn silk hair as he looked up at his parents with his stormy grey eyes that changed color according to the weather.

'' So when am I supposed to meet him?''

The King and Queen turned to him and suddenly had a smile on their faces.

'' Tonight.''

Through a tunnel of dead trees, sinister eyes, and dark skies, a black carriage of thorns was pulled by malicious dark horses with red eyes and carnivorous teeth.

Inside seated in crimson cushion, was a beautiful man with ebony hair that fell down his hips, eyes as black as an abyss, skin as pale as winter. He was wearing a various amount of black silk robes that revealed a lithe body covered in satin.

The man rested his chin on top of his pale slender hair as he gazed out of the carriage window. Soon he would meet his future bride. Hopefully he was as beautiful as his parents say he is. Oberon smirked wickedly.

He would definately have fun breaking another bride. He had not broken Titania like he wanted to (stubborn cow...), but managed to drive her mad enough for her to leave him. Oberon grinned, showing off white, sharp teeth.

'' Maximillian... The Prince of Light, eh?''

Max checked himself in the mirror once more. His hair was softer than usual and had shown brightly, like golden feathers. The white formal suit hung against his slender form nicely. Oberon would be arriving any moment.

And whether he liked him or not, Max did not want to look bad onfront of the Fairy King in all of the Shadowlands. His future husband no less.  
Max was scared senseless.

While he was busy brooding, the seven fairies who were helping him dress sensed his distress.

'' Oooh, you look absolutely beautiful prince!'' Dandelion, a yellow fairy, gushed. She was trying to lighten the mood. The others fairies gibbered in agreement. Max smiled slightly in appreciation for her efforts and blushed. The fairies squealed and giggled at how he cute he looked when he was embarressed.

What if his mother was wrong? What if the Shadow King was just as ugly as the creatures in his land? Or even more uglier! What if he was a saggy old man with thousands of wrinkles?!

Max squeaked at that particular thought. That would be most disturbing... He looked over at himself once more until he was satisfied with his attire. He moved out of his bedroom and into the entry hall.

But before he completely came inside, he halted. Pass the pillar, Max peeked in and saw his parents talking to a stranger cloaked in all black. He couldn't see the stranger's face since his father's head was in the way.

But the stranger was identified as tall, halfway between six feet and seven feet. Max looked down at himself, suddenly feeling concious. He was merely a little over five feet. While talking to the stranger, Annika spotted Max in the corner of her eye. She turned to him fully before Max could sneek away unnoticed.

'' Ah! King Oberon, I would like to introduce to you our son, Maximillian.'' She stated proudly. All eyes turned to Max and he froze.

The stranger was the Shadow King! Max's grey eyes caught sight of Oberon's black ones. They held so much hatred, wickedness, loathing, and... Sadness? They were so intent on his Max nearly collapsed.

He gulped and stood beside his mother, facing the dark king himself.

'' Y-Your Majesty...'' Max greeted softly, bowing a little.

Oberon smiled, obviously pleased by the bow and the hint of fear in his voice. Oh yes, this little bride is perfect. More beautiful than any other mortal he had ever seen. The prince had golden corn silk hair that framed a shapely face, rosy cheeks, golden peach skin, slender and petite body.

But what caught his attention the most were his eyes. They were soft, but the color was a fierce grey like a storm across the lands. And they were so clear and innocent. Any enemy could read him like an open book. And he had a small feminine figure, perfect for carrying his children to come. Oh yes, wonderful indeed and perfectly delicious...

'' So you are my future bride. Pleasure to make your aquaintance...'' Oberon held Max's delicate hand in his and kissed the top lovingly, caressing his fingers as well. Oberon smirked evilly as he heard a soft gasp escape the boy's mouth. The hand was warm against his own cold one and trembled in fear. He stopped and looked up to see the bridge above the prince's nose had turned rosy.

'He's blushing, how enchanting.' Oberon thought to himself, noting that Max looked very vulnerable when he blushed.

Max took a step back and leaned against his mother, awfully confused and frightened. Oberon was gorgeous! He was beautiful in a dark and cruel way. Max turned his view embarressingly and nervously wrapped a finger around a blond lock of hair, shivering when he felt those haunting black eyes burning into his skin.

'' So it is agreed, yes?'' King Grayson asked, almost oblivious to the fact that Oberon was still looking at Max. Almost.

'' Yes.'' Oberon stated, his eyes never leaving. Max was feeling unnerved by the piercing gaze. Unconciously, he twirled his finger around the strings of his white outfit nervously.

'' So you will be taking our son tonight and marrying him tommorrow? And then the war is off?'' Annika asked with hope, not oblivious to what was happening. The war had taken its toll on the Sumner Family with a sense of weariness. Oberon nodded.

'' Yes, as we agreed. I will not harm your son or your peope lest he give me a reason to. Now...'' Oberon pushed a curtain of black silk over his shoulder. '' We must be going, we have a lot of planning for the wedding now don't we?''

He placed his hand against Max's back. Shivers ran down Max's spine and Oberon grinned. For some reason, King Grayson found himself almost objecting that statement. Oberon is a deadly evil man.

He couldn't help but feel, protective? He glanced at Annika and saw a sad smile on her face, and sadness in her eyes. It almost hit Annika like a brick wall when she realized that her baby son was going to leave with a dangerous man.

Ones that she had told Max to stay away from when he was little. Annika couldn't put a finger on it. It felt like regret and fear balled into one troubling mess. Normally, they would have been overjoyed that their son was going to marry a powerful king. But the fact that they have no idea if they're leaving their only son into good hands was, disturbing to say the least.

Max was beginning to become frightened. He was going to leave the comfort of his parents and his home and live with a complete stranger who he will marry. An evil man no less. He was actually going to leave his parents...

Max felt a stinging sensation behind his eyes. He felt the sudden urge to hug his parents and cry his eyes out. Something Max thought he would never do.  
King Grayson nodded with a regretful smile, '' Of course, your Majesty.''

Oberon turned with a swish of his black robes and held his arm out. Max tentively gripped his strong forearm, something his mother had taught him to do should he ever get married, and they both walked out.  
Neither of the parents moved after the royal doors were closed by the guards. Queen Annika didn't realize that tears were pouring down her creamy face until her husband wiped them away.

She turned to him with a sad smile and sparkling eyes, '' Did we do the right thing, love?'' King Grayson, with sorrow in his eyes, opened his mouth to answer.

Only to find that he couldn't.

--

Rebel-Angel6: Finally, I posted my second fanfic! -faints in exhaustion- This was longer than my first one... Anyway, please review! All flames will be used to burn Morgan LaFey. 


	2. Chapter 2

Rebel-Angel6: Yes, it has come! The second chapter of my soon-to-be ridiculously long story. I was surprised I got a review for this one... Since I never thought anyone on read ''The Grey Griffins Series''. C'mon people, they're awesome! Despite the fact that it maybe for only ages thirteen and under. Still it's good...

Please read and review, even if you haven't read the books.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Derek Benz and J.S. Lewis' work or books!

Chapter 2 Sprig and Natalia

Prince Maximillian stirred against the sheets until he was awakened by the sunlight on his face. Eyes opened to reveal diamond orbs as the sun adorned them. He sat up gracefully and survyed the bed and room he was lying in. The walls were a rich crimson with golden curtains and a black capony.

It was dark, yet lovely in a seductive way. Suddenly memory hit Max through his heart. He was in the Shadow King's bedroom and today he was going to get married.

His parents...

Max suddenly felt very homesick. Tears that he had been holding for so long fell down his face as he buried himself into a pillow and cried. The prince was so very scared. Getting married, losing his virginty, and having children soon frightened him to know end. He didn't know what to do and he sobbed even more. He didn't even notice the female spriggan that peeked through the door. The creature felt her heart throb as she saw the heartbreaking sight. This was how the last bride of her master had ended up. Even though Titania was seemingly emotionless and ridiculously strong, she had cried. With a face of stone and cold eyes, a few tears had slipped down her face when she was in her private room. The spriggan snuck in and crept beside the bed.

'' What is wrong with the bride, we wonder?'' The spriggan asked softly. Max flinched and looked up to see a female spriggan looking at him in a puzzling manner. He blushed embarressingly and wiped his eyes.

'' I-I'm sorry. Just a little homesick...'' Max answered softly, sitting up. The spriggan nodded in understanding.

'' The last bride cried too, little master. But she did it because of sorrow.'' She continued sadly. Max looked down. If Titania couldn't withhold Oberon, how could he?

'' Master sent me to get you. Max needs to change into these clothes and see him at the study.'' The spriggan said nervously. Max noticed that she twitched at almost any sound.

'' Thankyou, miss...?''

The spriggan shook her head, '' We do not have a name, little master. I am but a slave...'' She looked sad. Max felt pity and looked at her in wonder.

'' Well, since you are a spriggan... How about I name you Sprig?''

The spriggan looked up at Max with wonder, bewilderment, and happiness in her eyes. '' Really? Oh master, I'm happy! We thank you!'' Sprig gripped Max in a crushing hug. Choking a little, he managed to pry the spriggan off after a while. Sprig ran awkwardly out of the room and closed the door. Max tilited his head and raised an eyebrow.

'' That was odd...'' He wondered, smiling slightly. He made his first friend, perhaps this wasn't as bad as he thought it was. Max unfolded the clothes and held up a silky black tunic and tight black leggings.

'' Black? Go figure.'' Max said sarcastically. Being the Prince of Light and Sun, he had never worn black before, he thought the color was too ominous and barren. Max shrugged and did as he was told.

He walked out of the door to find a massive hallway with many doors.

'' Uh... Exactly where IS the study?'' Max asked himself. As if on cue, a portal was created next to Max and Sprig came out.

'' Oh yes, we almost forgot! We will lead you away!'' Sprig leaped down the hallway and Max followed.

'' Best we hurry, the Master doesn't like anyone being late!'' She continued nervously before flinching. '' I have seen Master angry, and it is not something to be dealt with again!''

Maximillian gulped. '' That must have been horrifying! You poor creature...'' He cooed. Sprig shook her head.

'' We messed up, then we got punished,'' She grabbed her head and shook vigorously. '' Ooooh! Master hurt us so!''

Max gave her a sad look and they stopped onfront of a crimson door.

'' M-Master awaits inside...'' Sprig said mysteriously, before entering a portal and leaving. Max wished she would stay with him, but he had to face Oberon alone. He sighed and opened the door.

The study was a malicious room compared to the rest of the rooms. Medieval weapons of torture were nailed up to the walls, crimson and black were the colors of the room. A long desk was at the side ; maps and battle strategies were on top. The room made Max shiver. He could see a window that showed a perfect view of the black Shadowlands of Faerie and grey skies. He closed the metal door behind him.

'' So nice of you to join me, my prince.'' A dark voice said sinisterly into his ear. Max gasped openly and felt the hairs behind his neck stand straight.

'' Oberon...'' He gasped out. Oberon frowned behind him and gripped his tender neck harshly. The prince cried out in pain.

'' That's KING Oberon to you, my lovely.'' He said wickedly, before tenderly kissing his neck. '' Your appearance pleases me. You should wear black more often.'' He smirked maliciously. Max felt his face blush.

Suddenly, Oberon turned him so that Max was facing him. Those black eyes pierced into his soul. Max couldn't look into them and looked down. Oberon growled and slapped him, forcing him to look up.

'' You will look at me when I speak to you!'' He thundered, murderous intent in those black eyes. Max had tears in his grey eyes as he was forced to stare at that intense look. The King's face remained calm and beautiful despite the fury in his voice and eyes. It seemed greatly misplaced. His cheek ached in agony.

'' Yes your Majesty...'' He sniffed. Oberon felt his body heat up as he looked at his young fiance. His prince looked so delicious! The tears in his eyes made them sparkle like Titania's Jewel, his red lips trembled, and those eyes were so big and fearful. It made Oberon want him even more. He smiled, obviously pleased and began to stroke the boy's bruised cheek lovingly. Max hissed painfully.

'' Very good. Today we are getting married, and the hand maid will bring your wedding attire as scheduled,'' Oberon leaned forward and pressed his cold lips into Max's cheek. The prince sighed in pleasure as those lips moved to nip his tender neck. Oberon smirked evilly and grabbed his rear end, pulling him against his body. Max gasped at his buttocks being grabbed. His mouth was wide enough to allow Oberon to kiss and put his tongue into.

'' Mmph!'' Max's cry was muffled as a hungry mouth tasted his. Oberon groaned and pressed his torso between Max's legs. His lips moved over to the prince's forehead and eyelids as he thrusted against him. Max whimpered at the sudden pressure. And just when things were starting to heat up, Oberon's body left his with a parting kiss. Max never realized he had his eyes closed. Oberon grinned mischeviously at Max's flushed face. But it was also a serious turn on. It looked as if they just made love. Oberon smirked at his own comment, ' In due time...' He told himself.

'' Now now, my light. We must save this for our honeymoon,'' The shadow king answered. He leaned once more and whispered in the shivering prince's ear, '' We have a wedding to attend to.''

Sprig was busy picking her hair in her Master's bedroom before the door was slammed open by a distressed Max. He stomped over to the bed and threw himself on it.

'' I can't believe I'm getting married to such a... ruthless man! He's as bad as the rumors say he is!'' He sobbed sweetly in the crimson pillow. '' Bearing his children seems unimaginable to me! I miss mother and father...''

Sprig nodded sadly and cooed to him as she raked her gnarled fingers through the princeling's corn silk hair. She was beginning to like feeling his hair. 'Maybe later we can ask little master if we can brush his hair,' Sprig thought to herself excitedly. Without warning, she bent down and sniffed his hair. Max, who was crying silently, suddenly stopped and became increasingly confused.

'' Sprig... Are you sniffing my hair?'' Max asked in an odd tone. Sprig leaped and backed up in fright at being caught.

'' Y-yes. Please don't be mad at us, little master! We just liked the smell of flowers!'' Sprig whimpered pitifully, hugging herself in fear. Max blinked. His hair smelled like flowers? Max suddenly smiled softly. Nobody had ever commented his hair before. Max stood up and walked over to Sprig. He rested a delicate hand on Sprig's head; she flinched.

'' Thankyou, Sprig. That was very kind, if not a little odd. But I won't ever hurt you.'' Max said soothingly. Sprig looked up and smiled softly.

'' Yes, little master.''

Max smiled, '' Good.''

'' Oh! Hand maid will be arriving soon with wedding gown!'' Sprig jumped up and down. Max raised his eyebrows.

'' Who's the hand maid?'' he asked. Sprig stopped jumping.

'' Miss Natalia maid!''

'' Miss...Natalia?'' Max asked again, struggling with the name. It was lovely sounding and graceful. As if on cue, the door opened. Grey and black eyes turned to see a young woman with red hair wrapped in loose ponytail by ribbons. An emotionless mouth was on her face but her green eyes had a michevious sparkle in them. She wore a puffy maid dress and round glasses. The girl was lithe yet bony, and rested arcross her arms was a long elegant robe. It was layered in crimson and creamy white silk, adorned with jewels of all sorts. The maid walked over and placed the wedding gown on the bed.

'' Thank you, miss.'' Max said kindly. The maid looked at him in surprise. She opened her mouth to answer, but hesitated and continue to unfold the gown.  
'' I'm not allowed to speak to guests...'' The maid murmured, stealing glances at him. Max tilted his head curiously.  
'' I don't mind if you speak to me though. I'll never tell!'' Max smiled sweetly at her. Natalia turned her head away; covering up an amused smile.  
'' As nice as that sounds, I do NOT want to get caught.'' Natalia said monotonously before abruptly leaving the room. '' The master expects you to bathe first'  
The Sunshine prince and Sprig watched silently as she left.  
'' Well that was... interesting?'' Max questioned. Sprig sighed. '' Miss maid has to act this way. Maids are not allowed to talk to superior people. That's master's rule...'' Sprig said. Max looked back at Natalia's retreating form. Superior? Max thought. She talked in a sophisticated manner, like she's been educated. And with a name like Natalia, she can't be just any ordinary maid.  
Sprig tugged on Max's tunic, '' The bath is ready, little master.'' 


	3. Chapter 3

Rebel-Angel6: Sorry folks... I was busy writing 'Dark Fantasy'. But here it is, finally!

WARNING: This chapter is what makes this fic rated M! If you're offended by heavy yaoi... erm.. activities, DO NOT READ!!

Chapter 3 Dark Wedding of Peace

Prince Maximillian, soon to be Queen of the Shadowlands, stood onfront of the mirror as he looked at himself in his wedding gown. A bloody red cape covered his back, but it openly revealed his front. The creamy white and bloody red contrasted greatly against eachother. Like tainted innocence. The white gown was thin bit soft and was tied by a golden band at his thin waist. In his hands, was a bouquet of red roses. A matching white veil was pulled back near his slightly curled blonde hair. He smelled of rich vanilla and looked absolutely beautiful. Sprig wondered how a mere mortal could look almost as gorgeous as an immortal royalty. Max gulped as he looked at himself in the mirror. I won't cry... I can't cry onfront of my mother and father, he thought. So what if I'm getting married to a malicious, evil king and I have no idea what a Queen's supposed to do and-- Oh god! I can't do it! I'm not ready!

Sprig raised and eyebrow as she studied the mortal. ''Little master looks troubled.''

''Do I?'' Max said sarcastically. In seconds he sighed, ''I don't know what to do! I'm scared and I'M GETTING MARRIED. Soon I'm going to be a Queen, and then a mother, and then I'll get old and DIE!''

Sprig blinked at his outburst. ''We think you are odd...'' That, and the fact that Max made the error that soon he'll become immortal once married and not die.

Max giggled, a sign of anxiety. ''I know. But I have to do this. It's going to end a war that lasted for aeons.'' Sprig looked at him worriedly, knowing that he was trying vainly to convince himself. But she nodded anyway.

''If little master says so...'' She drawled unconvincingly. The door opened and revealed the maid Natalia.

''It's time...'' She said, before looking at Max. The prince saw something flash across her eyes. It was sympathy and apologetic. Natalia turned away, sadness marring her features. Max gulped and trembled. He was finally going to do it. As he walked out the door, he had the bouquet in a death grip. Several women dressed in scarlet came and held up the hem of his crimson cape. They were beautiful, but in a sneering way with devilish charm. The wedding was HUGE. On either side of him was an ocean of people. Max could see his father coming to grab his arm and lead him down the aisle of rose petals. King Grayson smiled slightly, but it was melancholy.

Max felt like crying. All eyes turned to see the future Queen of the Shadowlands Faerie, the bride that was chosen over the powerful Titania. A lot of the looks he were given were sneers and looks of disapproval and jealousy. He was beautiful, but only for a mortal. Surely there was someone better for him. Up ahead, Max felt his heart stop as he caught sight of Oberon ahead. He was so gorgeous... The black robes he was wearing contrasted greatly against his pale skin, and his eyes seemed darker than the night if possible. On his shoulders were fluffy yet spiky feathers, his long raven hair was also spiky at the ends. A crown of thorns, broken twigs, and cobwebs was settled on his head.

Max was grateful that the veil concealed his flush face. A tall, dark priest with black decoration on his face was in the alter, a book made of leather and bone was open. Max saw his mother in the corner of his eye. She had tears running down her face and a smile. Max trembled and struggled to keep the tears from falling down his face. It felt like and eternity before Max had finally reached the alter. Oberon's face was expressionless as he came, but he couldn't help but have a look of amusement in his eyes. The haunting church organ stopped as both bride and groom faced the unholy priest.

''Marriage is what brings us together in metromony. Will you, Your Majesty King Oberon have Prince Maximillian Sumner III to be your wife? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaking all other remain true to him as long as you both shall live?" The priest stated.

'' I, King Oberon, take thee Prince Maximillian Sumner III to be my wife, and before God and these witnesses I promise to be a faithful and true husband,'' Oberon quoted as they both faced eachother. The priest turned to Max.

''Will you, Prince Maximillian Sumner III have Your Majesty King Oberon to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort and keep him, and forsaken all other remain true to him as longs as you both shall live?''

Max breathed in softly and felt his heart sink down to his stomach.

''I, Prince Maximillian Sumner III, take thee King Oberon to be my husband, and before God and these witnesses I promise to be a faithful and true wife,'' He responded as positive as he could. Oberon and Max handed two rings to the priest.

''With these rings I thee wed, and all my worldly goods I thee endow. In sickness and in health, in poverty or in wealth, 'til death do us part,'' The priest finished. Oberon grabbed his ring and slid it into Max's ring finger. It was made of white gold with an onyx pearl in the middle, surrounded by black diamonds.

Max slipped his ring onto Oberon's ring finger. It was a purely gold band with a ruby placed in the middle. But both rings had Greek words engraved on the band. It was an awareness spell. When worn, it lets you know exactly where the other person was. Both bride and groom felt an electric connection enter their bodies.

''You may now kiss the bride,'' the priest smiled wickedly. Oberon lifted and moved the veil from Max's face. His lips quirked upward to make a triumphant smirk as he looked down at his nervous wife. King Oberon leaned down and gave Max a surprisingly tender but passionate kiss. Max knew his fate was sealed and he gently pressed his lips back against pink ones. A loud applause filled the room and the married couple parted. Oberin grinned and caressed his wife's rosy cheek as he held the other's waist posessively.

''And for this marriage, I would like to announce that the war between us is now officially over. The two parties will return to their homes by tommorrow,'' Oberon announced.

The King and Queen sighed in relief and a ton of weight had been lifted off of their shoulders. Max smiled slightly, the war was now over and things will now go peacefully. For them inleast. Oberon took his hand in his and both walked down the aisle as King and Queen of the Shadowlands of Faerie.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the wedding ceremony, Max went upstairs to undress as Oberon was still talking to the guests. He was emotionally tired and all he wanted to do was be alone. Max wrapped up his blood cape and took off his crown. During the wedding ceremony, he had received his crown. Unlike Oberon's, his was thin and starkling white adorned with pearls, evergreens, and small calalilies. He placed it on the counter of Oberon's room. He went into the bathroom to fully undress. Max sighed as he slipped off the gown and pulled down his leggings. He had made a vow, and he was a Queen now.

''What do Queen's do anyway?'' Max asked himself, '' They have power but they would never be King. Hopefully I can persuade King Oberon not to do anything rash or cause wars anymore. I'll make sure we can stay in peace.''

Max wrapped himself in a pale cloak, but it was see through and one could easily make out his naked body. He looked at his ring thoughtfully, ''I will not fail at being a queen. Even if it is against my will.''

He opened the door to the bedroom, only to be shocked. The bedroom, once bright, was now dark. The only thing that lit was room was red burning candles. It made the room seem sensual, dark, forbidden, dangerous, and romantic. Just like Oberon. The floor was covered in rose petals, inlcuding the bed. Max looked around curiously as he slowly made his way to the bed. He yelped as he felt strong arms wrap around him. Cold lips grazed his ear as a whisper came in.

''Does this please you, my sweet queen? For you please me...'' Oberon's voice was husky, deep, and sensual. Max whimpered at his voice. He could easily be mistaken for the son of the god of Hell. All voice and beauty speaking of sin, seduction, and promises.

''Let's make it private, hm?'' He raised an eyebrow as he was talking to someone Max couldn't see. He saw something move and then disappear into a portal.

Sprig, Max thought. His train of thought shattered as Oberon sensually kissed his neck. That was a serious pleasure spot for Max and he muffled a groan. Oberon smirked at this, he liked his meat a little uncooperative. Just to see if Max would retaliate, he began to pull up the revealing cloak. His queen gasped and pushed himself away from his husband frightfully. Max backed up away from the candles so he wasn't visible. Oberon smiled viciously and disappeared in the darkness. Max felt his spine tingle as he heard a dark chuckle that seemed to bounce off the walls.

''I will catch you, my beauty. There's no where to run, whatever shall you do?'' The voice asked sensually.

Max looked around, but could only see darkness and the bed. Suddenly, he was shoved against the wall harshly. Max cried out as he was backed into a corner. He felt Orberon's lips caress his forehead, nose, eyelids, and lips but not kissing. Max whimpered and slid down the wall. The evil King looked down and leered at his vulnerable body underneathe the see through cloak. Max blushed furiously and tried to shield his nudity. Oberon grinned in the dark with pointed teeth.

''Have you forgotten already, love? Our rings bind us together and I know exactly where you are.''

Max nearly smacked himself in the forehead. How could he have forgotten?

''Now...'' Oberon took heavy steps toward his prey. '' Let me see you!'' He ripped off the cloak and threw Max on the bed. The poor queen yelped in shock and fear as he landed on the cushion bed. He blushed as he hugged himself to cover his naked body. Max knew Oberon was watching him from the darkness. A pale, slender hand came out and grabbed the bed as a pale figure crawled on it. Oberon pushed his wife back against the pillows as he pinned him down. The king licked his lips as he scanned the petite body. _His _body, Oberon thought. He slid his hand up Max's porcelain skin of his thigh and up to his chest.

''_You are mine. None shall touch you but I only,''_ Oberon stated in a different voice. It sounded inhuman, too dark and malicious to ever be heard from the mortal voice. It absolutely petrified Max to the bone. Oberon pressed his pink lips into Max's red ones hungrily. Max's cry was muffled and he struggled, causing the Shadow King to groan. This mortal had no idea of what he was doing to him! Everything about him was enough to make this king go insane. Hmph, I'm already partially insane to begin with, Oberon thought smugly. Titania was cold everytime he touched her. Instead of screaming and trying to run away, she had merely said no and walked away emotionlessly.

He had never had the upper hand in that relationship or dominance and that angered him to the very core. Oberon, remembering his cold ex-wife, bit Max's lip in memory. Max cried out as pain shot through his smooth lips. Oberon blinked and realized he had bitten him. Blood slowly poured down the boy's chin. The sadistic king tilted his head in wonder. The bright crimson liquid against creamy peach skin looked lovely. Oberon bent down and licked up the blood from his wife's lips. Max immediately wished he hadn't. Blood against his own lips into anothers caused Oberon to lose some control over himself.

''Hmm... Your blood tastes delicious, little angel,'' He whispered between kisses. Max gripped the sheets in order to calm down his fear. Oberon saw this and lifted his body up, his raven hair falling. Max looked up in wonder and confusion as Oberon looked at him through glassy black eyes, a partially open mouth, and held his hand to the pale chest. The queen then realized something.

'This monster has a heart... Did he truly? Was Oberon trying to tell me this? It's beating so fast...' Max thought, his hand still held against the King's chest as he felt a beating heart. Oberon slowly leaned down and kissed Max softly.

He was surprised again that the king's kiss was so loving. The queen found himself kissing back. The Shadow King laid his body over the younger's as their kiss turned more passionate. Max sighed in pleasure and Oberon pushed his body so that it was between Max's legs. He was so wrapped up that he didn't feel hands push apart the revealing robe. Fingers probed his nipples and Max squeaked. Oberon grinned widely in sly amusement. He positioned himself and felt Max flinch when the boy felt something big push against his entrance. Oberon, for some reason, became merciful. He looked down at Max and waited for permission. Max, gulping, nodded.

''This will hurt,'' Oberon said quietly. Max whimpered but nodded none the less.

LEMON SCENE CENSORED

Finally, Oberon's eyes flashed red and he let out an inhuman roar as he came. Max cried out as he reached his pleasure point and fell back on the bed. The Shadow King collapsed on Max as they both breathed laborously. After a while, exhaustion took them into its embrace as Oberon rolled over and held Max possessively against his chest. Before he slept, he laid his head and his hand against the mighty king's chest. The heartbeat was beginning to slow down in a lullaby.

Max smiled softly, ''Perhaps he does have a heart after all...''

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rebel-Angel6: I hope this was long enough for you. Once again, Please Read and Review! If you want the lemon version, you're going to have to tell me and I'll send it by email. Kay bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Rebel-Angel6: Ugh... I've wanted to stop continuing this story but it just wouldn't let me be XO So here's the next chapter...

Chapter 4 Suprises, Good and Bad

Queen Maximillian slowly opened his eyes to find himself still wrapped in the strong arms of his husband. He smiled slightly and he brushed a few strands of black hair away from his king's face. Max could still feel the afterglow of their event as he allowed himself to stare at Oberon's face. He is coldhearted, yes. Sadistic, terribly. Beautiful, painfully so. Evil, hell yes. But perhaps there was more to this Shadow King then what most people thought. Even Titania. He was so gentle with him last night, Max knew there was something else and he was determined to bring out some good of his husband. The boy looked at the wedding ring on his finger. It was dark, but beautiful. '' Does my beauty captivate you that much?'' A dark voice asked. Max started and Oberon smirked sleepily. '' I suppose so'  
Max giggled softly before laying his head back down. Oberon opened an eye in surprise. That was the first time he had actually heard his queen laugh. The Shadow King felt his stomach flutter. He couldn't put a finger on it, but it felt... nice. It was better than the heart burning, painfully wrenching hate he felt 24/7.  
'' A beautiful laugh with a beautiful face,'' Oberon chuckled, giving Max's nose a tentive lick. Max turned away and sneezed immediately. Oberon frowned, probably not the best idea.  
'' I have to leave for a meeting soon. I expect you to see a medic while I'm gone. When I return, you will let me know if you are bearing my child yet,'' he ordered in his same monotone voice. Max gasped, he had entirely forgotten that he could be pregnant right now.  
'' Until then, my queen...'' Oberon nipped and the kissed his neck. '' Don't hurt yourself.'' He seemed content with just lying there and staring at the beauty before him. But the door opened to reveal a soldier spriggan.  
'' They are here, lord.'' He said in a hoarse, ripped voice. Oberon stared at the soldier through hate filled black orbs. The spriggan trembled, feeling the phsyical heat of anger, hatred, and evil of his master's glare.  
'' Manners spriggan. Knock before you enter my chambers...'' Oberon gritted out as his fangs grew slightly and his eyes beginning to shine with wickedness. Max shivered in his arms. If looks could kill.  
The spriggan stuttered, '' Y-yes, l-lLord O-b-beron!'' He ran out the door like a bat out of hell. '' Fool,'' Oberon huffed under his breathe before standing up and dressing. Max blushed heavily. He hadn't exactly looked at Oberon when he was naked last night. His body was both masculine and slim. He had moonlight skin, thin waist and hips, and strong yet long arms. He was lithe. Oberon glanced at Max behind his ink hair.  
'' Do you like what you see... Max?'' He drawled in a rich voice. Max bit his lip. The Shadow King had never called him Max before. It felt strangely arousing. Max turned away to hide his blushing face. Oberon threw back his head and let out a deep laugh. Oh his mortal queen was amusing indeed! He grinned predatorally and wrapped himself in a long black cloak, concealing all features.  
'' I must leave you, my innocent beauty.'' Oberon raked his hand across Max's soft cheek. Max, feeling particularly brave, leaned up and pecked him on the cheek.  
'' Goodbye, my King...'' He whispered softly. Oberon hesitated at the small show of affection. Without another word, he turned and left the room. Max watched as he left in a black wisp out the door.  
Underneathe his cloak, concealed by others, he allowed a small smile to play across his lips unconciously.

Max shifted uncomfortably as the male medic pulled up his white tunic to reveal his soft chest and stomach. It felt weird having a stranger examine your body. But he and Oberon had to know if he was pregnant or not. Max shivered. He had always wanted children, but to see it actually come true was frightening slightly. But then again... Max smiled softly to himself. What if he was pregnant? It would be nice being a mother, he thought. The medic probed his soft stomach with his fingers to see if he felt anything solid inside. Max didn't know how long this would last, but hopefully soon. The medic paused for a while before pressing his fingers one last time. He froze. Max knew immediately that he hesitated.  
'' What? What's wrong?'' He asked, a little frightened at the look on his face. Am I dying? Am I going to die? I'm too young to die! Max thought.  
'' Congradulations, Your Majesty, you're pregnant with twins.'' He said in stunned voice. Max gasped and his hands flew to his mouth. I'm pregnant already?! Max thought, clearly shocked. The medic was beginning to shake. Max looked at him, extremely puzzled.  
'' Sir? Are you alright?'' He asked nervously.  
'' So...It has come to this...'' The medic said in a chilling voice. Max raised and eyebrow and his face paled.  
'' W-ww-what d-d-did you say?!'' He asked in bewilderment. The medic reached in his robes and pulled out a dagger. Max gasped and unconciously backed up against the bed.  
'' It has to die... We can't have another dark lord!!'' The medic rushed to stab Max. He let out an ear-shattering scream as he covered his stomach in protection. But he felt no pain. Max opened his eyes and saw Sprig, in a griffin form, claw aside the medic, who fell in a heap of blood. Tears fell down the queen's eyes.  
'' What...?'' He began, but didn't continue. Sprig unmorphed and licked at the wound in her shoulder.  
'' We always will protect little master...'' She whimpered at the pain. '' Medic was an assassin. We had to protect little master and his heirs'  
Max, despite feeling traumatized, smiled shakily. '' T-Thankyou Sprig... I'll tend to your wounds.'' He walked over to a cabinet and spied a healing herb and ointment. He gently smoothed out the ointment on her wound as she hissed and flinched. Max layed the herb against her wound and went in search for a cloth wrap. He found one and wrapped it around her shoulder to heal.  
'' Better?'' Max asked. The Sprig smiled brightly despite the pain. Max glanced at the body and shivered. That was a close one, he thought.  
An hour later, after Sprig had told the guards what had happened, they dragged the body away, not to mention Oberon had just returned.  
'' WHAT!? WHERE IS HE?!'' Oberon's powerful voice boomed loudly and deadly. A spriggan had just told the news of his queen almost being killed by an enemy.  
'' U-Upstairs in your room, Your Majesty!'' The spriggan stuttered. Oberon turned abruptly and walked quickly, almost running to his room. All of this had caused a commotion and the guards and maids were whispering at the news. What if there was another spy or enemy amongst them?  
The door slammed open to reveal Max, lying on the bed with Sprig and the maid, Natalia, at his side.  
'' Leave. NOW!!'' He roared. Natalia jumped up and scurried like a smart little maid. Sprig jumped up and disappeared into a portal, nearly running into the bed first.  
'' Are you hurt?'' Oberon demanded as he held his queen's hand, his eyes burning with revenge and hatred for the assassin. Max's lips trembled. It was strange. Oberon's face was always calm and beautiful, but to see it screwed up in anger, and pure venom seemed unreal. He was actually furious enough to make his eyes AND face show pure hatred.  
Max shook his head, '' No, just frightened.'' Oberon growled ferociously. He stomped outside and slammed his door opened forcefully. The maids and guards around jumped, clearly startled and frightened.  
'' WHERE IS THE BODY!? WHO HAS DARED TO HURT MY QUEEN!?'' He roared, pure malice and promises of torture burned in his eyes. The demand for spilt blood clear in his voice. A brave, poor soul stepped up. '' T-The body has been d-dd-disposed of, Your M-M-Majesty! But the medic went by the name of Cobweb!'' The male spriggan stuttered helpessly. At the name, Oberon's eyes became wide. Black spread over his eyes as a yellow thin pupil became visible. Oberon's mouth became wide as he revealed a large set of sharp teeth and two curved black horns grew out of the sides of his head and two tattered black bat wings sprang from his back.  
Oberon shrieked inhumanly. The cry broke all of the glass windows and the whole room darkened and boomed like thunder. Max trembled as he pushed himself back against the bed. He'd been scared enough and he was beginning to get tired of it. The guards and maids panicked and cried out in fear. Never had he been so angry in his entire life. The fury was unbarable to some, and those 'some' fainted.  
'' O-Oberon, please!'' Max pleaded desperately. He was so frightened he sobbed openly. Max wrapped himself up with his arms and his body wracked in sobs.  
At the desperate, heartbreaking plea, Oberon blinked out of his fury as he turned around to see his crying queen.. He trembled as he felt something physically hurt his black heart. Oberon stared with wide eyes as he saw the raw fear of his queen. He breathed harshly as he found himself struggling to contain his loathing anger and hatred. His horns began to draw back into his skull, his wings descend into his back, and his black eyes returned to their regular size. Oberon was trembling as bad as Max was. But this time from pure exhaustion, suffering from his own wrath. He wordlessly, and struggled to gracefully walk up to his room with dignity. His heart was still hurting. Oberon knew he was beginning to feel. But he tried to deny it, ever since he laid on his little princeling. His heart had been so cold, that it actually hurt to feel warmth melt it. Oberon nearly screamed and laughed at the thought that his heart could maybe get used to the warmth. He wordlessly kneeled onfront of his crying bride and rested his sweating head against Max's chest. He was gulping for air as he tried to stop crying enough to know that the Shadow King himself was apoligizing. Those words were almost unhearable, but Max heard it. He ran his slender fingers through the slightly wet black hair. Oberon was glad that he had locked the door before entering fully. Afterall, he still had a reputation to keep.  
'' Oberon... No one ever did tell you, did they?'' Max asked softly. Oberon was too exhausted to correct him, '' Hmm'  
'' I... I'm going to have a baby,'' He whispered. Now Oberon nearly wanted to scream... Or kill something. Whichever.  
Oberon's body was trembling terribly as his head moved down, his nose and mouth touching the queen's pregnant stomach. Max didn't know whether he was shaking from exhaustion or anger that his unborn children were almost killed. But he knew he wasn't crying. Not even if he wanted to.  
Monsters don't cry.

News travels fast. That's what Max was told by his parents. And boy, were they right. The event of Max being nearly killed by Titania's fairy, Cobweb, was gossiped in all of Avalon. Not to mention that Max was pregnant with the Shadow King's twins. People didn't know whether to be happy or afraid. One Oberon was bad enough. But three? Max's mother had written him a letter. She said she was terrfied that her son was almost killed, but then overyjoyed that her son was pregnant and she was going to be a grandmother soon. King Oberon was intent on declaring a war against Titania, now Queen of Babylon. Max wasn't entirely should if he should try to stop him. Titania did, after all, tried to kill him and his children in fear and jealousy. Things were also going hectic with the Shadow King. He was possessive, overly protective, and whenever Max had talked to a guest, the guest would run away because of being on the receiving end of Oberon's glares. Guards were constantly put on night shift onfront of their room. Max sighed as he caressed his growing stomach. He was beginning to eat a lot lately. For breakfast he had a dozen kippers, thirteen scones, five eggs, ten mushrooms, and eight slices of steak. Max could definately tell from that alone, that he was pregnant. He sighed once more. His husband had told him Morgan LaFey was coming. Max's father hated her. He said she was evil (not as much as Oberon), backstabbing, cruel, and that she had killed his great grandfather. Max would have probably felt the hatred if he were to have been born when his great grandfather was alive. Oberon said he would need help in the war from Morgan, The Black Witch. He giggled as he suddenly felt the twins kick.  
'' They are growing strong, '' Oberon stated with a pride. '' They will make fine heirs to my throne and in my name.'' The Shadow King slowly moved his hand across his stomach, feeling the power growing within his queen's womb. A small lump was beginning to grow underneathe Max's white gown. The boy layed his head back against his husband's neck.  
'' I am definately sure they will be beautiful, like you. They can do without the temper though...'' Max murmured. Oberon chuckled deeply and nuzzled his lover's head lovingly.  
'' Oh? Would you rather they were more behaved?'' He asked. Max gave him a skeptical look, that made Oberon slightly smirk. The queen knew that his husband had a very big mouth when he was throwing a temper tantrum. And not to mention the need to overthrow and destroy mankind and start a world war. But that's what you get when you marry an evil king, Max thought. But he's my evil king. And I'm his bright queen.  
'' Hmmm... I cannot wait for you to start showing. Then all the world and everyone in it will know my babies are growing inside of you. That I put them there,'' Oberon murmured, nuzzling his love's neck all the while caressing the boy's abdomen. Max sighed peacefully. Because of his petiteness he knew he was going to be big fast. Why'd he have to be so skinny?! Max wrapped a black lock around his finger and twirled it. The twins would be beautiful, that he knew. Would it be two girls or two boys? Or what about one boy and one girl? Would one have his eyes but his father's hair? Would they both be cruel yet beautiful or sweet and innocent? Max hummed to himself in thought.  
'' So thoughtful tonight, love...'' The Shadow King placed a deep kiss on the prince's cheek, wrapping strong arms around the lithe form. Max giggled at the warm wetness.  
'' I was just thinking about what are children might look like,'' he answered softly. A slender pale hand brushed through golden blonde locks, the golden ring catching the sunlight perfectly.  
'' I do hope for a boy. A strong boy with courage,'' Oberon said. '' I think you should name them'  
The question brought Oberon to raise an eyebrow in question, '' Why is that? You are going to give birth to them, after all.'' He would have been more than happy to name them, but doing it made him uncomfortable.  
'' True, but carrying them isn't a burden. Besides, I already have my part in this. I think you should have the part of naming them,'' Max answered. The Shadow King smiled and brushed the other's cheek, obviously pleased.  
'' If one is a girl, I would like to name it after my mother, Lucrecia. If one is a boy, I will name him Lucifel'  
Max smiled at him with such adoration that Oberon almost blushed.  
'' Yes,'' the queen murmured softly, caressing his stomach. '' Little Lucrecia and Lucifel. My precious passengers...''


End file.
